Anomalies Ever After
by Alex Archer
Summary: The Anomalies have calmed down, but have not completely ceased to exist... The ARC team have gone on with their lives. Jess and Becker moved in with each other and are expecting. Connor and Abby already have a child. How will family life fit in with the stress and chaos of the ARC? Mostly Jecker, but some Conby, and Memily...
1. Chapter 1

**It's very short, but it will be worth it... I hope... This is part one of three in my Jecker fanfic... Please read and review!**

* * *

Jess scrambled about in the apartment, half dressed, trying to gather all the things she needed. She needed to be into work early to run a new communications program she had written these past couple weeks. The goal of the program was to allow for intercommunication between all the systems in the ARC, so that they'd have a better server for all the computers to be able to access programs and files on any other computer in the ARC. It would expand on the already existing ADD, and she and Connor had worked very hard in writing it.

Jess quickly ran over to grab her toast, which had just popped. She shoved it in her mouth and darted into the bedroom. She quickly threw on a nice blouse and wrestled into a knee-length skirt. She slipped on a pair of heels and drew her hair into a ponytail.

Jess shuffled into the kitchen, swallowing the last bit of her toast, and grabbed everything she needed. Becker was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee and reading a novel. He wore gray flannel pajama pants and a tight black shirt. "I still don't understand why you don't just come in early with me," She said to him. He slowly lowered his book onto the table and answered, "Why would I want a hectic morning like yours? I'd much rather read my book." He gave a small smile and took a bite of his eggs. "I like that skirt," He commented. He quietly cursed. Becker was slowly becoming domestic, something he never thought possible.

"Yes, it's new... We'll have to go shopping again, these skirts are getting a bit tight! Abby said she knows of a place with great maternity clothing, the kind with the elastic waistbands..." Jess said. She moved over to Becker and gave him a kiss. He was upset, Becker had never liked shopping; the shopping centres were too chaotic, and he was always worried something might happen to Jess. Also, he noticed that when Jess went into the stores, he was always left in the centre of the mall, waiting with bags all up his arms. There was always a good amount of housewives gathered around him also. He normally happily ignored them, and he enjoyed the looks on their faces when Jess came out. Disappointment was the look that usually flushed across the womens' faces, he was taken.

"Plus, I think we can get you a few new dresses," Jess said with a smile across her face. Becker didn't hear what Jess said until after he had nodded in agreement, and when he finally did realize it his eyes shot up. He smiled at Jess as he realized she was joking with him. "You might even be able to fit in some of mine, seeing as I no longer can..." Jess said as she draped a hand lightly on her growing stomach. Becker looked over at the size of her and frowned. She was about three months in and wasn't quite as large as she believed herself to be. Becker thought she looked better than ever like this.

Jess squeaked as she caught sight of the time, "Oh! I'm going to be so late! I told Connor I'd meet him there early!"

As Jess ran out the door, Becker went back to his food. It wasn't until about five minutes after Jess had left that he noticed she had forgotten her bag of papers. Becker grabbed it and ran out the flat, trying to catch Jess before she left.

As he ran out into the car park, he heard the familiar metallic sound of an Anomaly. "No..." he murmured. Becker felt his pocket vibrate. He snapped out of the stupor and almost didn't catch it. He flicked out his mobile and answered Connor's call.

"Hey, Cap! There's an Anomaly, and Jess isn't in yet... So I'm Alerting the team! Just like old times!" Connor said. Becker cursed and turned around nervously, searching the area for any sign of a creature, or more importantly, Jess.

"Yeah, I know Connor... I'm standing right in front of it. The Anomaly opened in the car park attached to my flat unit. It doesn't look like there's any creature loose, but Jess is gone," Becker said in a frustrated tone. The level of hysteria in his voice was raising as the various possibilities of what could have happened raced through his mind.

He could hear Connor scrambling about on the other line, barking orders and the employees at the ARC. Becker scanned the car park again, and he noticed skid marks running all the way down the ramp, ending just under the Anomaly. "Bloody hell, Jess!" He remarked furiously. "I think she's gone through, Con. Get everyone down here. Now!" Becker said, already hurrying back towards his flat, he had a few EMDs in the boot of his truck.

"Abby's at home with Sarah, she's home from school sick, but I can get Danny over here! Matt and Emily are already on their way," Connor informed him. Becker heard a click on the other side and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He ran into the flat and snatched his keys off the hook before slamming the door behind him on his way back to the Anomaly.

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two! This fic will now have one more chapter and then an epilogue. :D**

* * *

Jess slowly pulled her head up, shoving the airbag out of the way. She rubbed her forehead, and could already feel a bump where her head had hit the wheel. Jess could hear the Anomaly she had passed through, and she also heard an awfully scratchy noise. Dismissing the noise, she groggily wiped the hair from her face and sat up straight, looking out around her. The area around her was barren, but not like the future was supposed to be. She remembered how Matt and the team had described it, this wasn't what they had said. This looked like a normal desert. There were a few meager shrubs here and there, and there were a bunch of dunes in the distance, but this was particularly normal. Well, except for the tiny dinosaurs scratching at her new Toyota.

"C'mon, I just bought this car..." Jess mumbled. She rolled down her window and stuck her head out to get a better look at the little reptiles scraping her paint job. A rush of hot and dry air swarmed into her car, and she started coughing. Once she was recovered, Jess tried the starter. She turned the key and the engine sputtered, and it soon began to smoke. Taking the key out of the ignition, she deemed the little dinosaurs harmless and got out of the car. Jess walked around in front of the sedan and propped up the hood. She waved away the smoke and allowed enough seeing room for her to see the damaged to the engine.

It seems that when she went through the Anomaly, she traveled quite a distance before hitting a sand dune. All that sand had gotten into the engine and completely destroyed it, rendering the car unable to travel. Jess closed the hood and quickly scampered up on top of the car. She looked all around her and she could see for miles. To the east were the sand dunes, and to the west was the Anomaly. Both were about an equal distance away from her. She looked to the north and couldn't see anything specific or important. It was when she turned to the south that she noticed a terrible sand storm.

"Okay, Jess... This is not good..." Jess muttered to herself. A sand storm would be bad. She could try to make it to the Anomaly, but she wouldn't go very fast. She'd have to travel across uneven ground, with shifty sand, and she wouldn't travel as fast as usual due to her being pregnant. She could wait out the sandstorm in the car, but then she'd run the risk of being buried or the Anomaly closing.

"Well... Now we have to make a decision before this gets any worse," Jess said, wishing immediately that she hadn't. Almost as if on cue, the entire car started to shake and shutter. Jess looked down at the ground and noticed a bunch of raised sand like a gopher tunnel circling around the vehicle. She no longer saw the little dinosaurs, and she couldn't remember when they had left.

Jess screamed and fell to her hands and knees as the car jerked violently and then began to slowly sink into the sand beneath it.

"Well this isn't good," Jess mumbled, her voice raising. She tried to look over the edge of the car, but she pulled her head back as she saw a giant worm leap out of the sand and back in, kind of like a dolphin in the water. Jess pulled herself in tight and held on the the hood of the car with all her might. Her mind immediately raced to the Kevin Bacon movie 'Tremors'. Jess knew this was not the same creature -as the tremors had been made up- but she thought on what they had done in the movie, it might help her in this situation. They had found high ground, or really just solid ground, and they had been safe. Jess also thought back on the file she had read about the Silurian desert. A girl had gone through and when Cutter and Stephen found her, she was sitting on the rocks. The creatures there were not the same as the creature Jess had just seen in the sand below her, but the situation was very similar and she wondered if that would assist her.

"Alright, Jess... Think... You were one of the most creative and ingenious minds in your entire class at University... What would help you now?" Jess thought back on all the things she had learned about survival, both from classes and scouting. None of the things she had learned could be applied to giant worms in the dirt, not even a tourniquet to the neck. Unless...

Jess gathered up all the courage she had and looked out and over the edge of the car. She leaned down to look in the back window.

"Brilliant!" Jess whispered triumphantly, trying not to draw the worm's attention to herself. The survival kit Becker had forced her to put in her car was still in the box under her seat.

Jess shrugged off her sweater and threw it off to the side in the sand, a few feet from the car. She saw the worm tunnels dart towards the pink cardigan and Jess clambered down through the open window. Jess snatched the box from under the seat and she climbed back up to the top of the car.

Jess opened the kit and looked over what the box contained; a flare gun, some extra flares, matches, water, a knife, some rope, purification tablets, and a few packets of freeze dried food.

"What on earth can I use these for?" Jess said to herself. A scene from 'Jaws' flew to mind, the one where they blow up the shark. Jess thought about whether a flare had enough phosphorus to burn through the worm.

"I don't even know if that would work... But I can try..." Jess said. She reached to grab the flares and screamed as the car took another shake. The box of things flew off the car and to the ground, about a foot away.

"Blast!" Jess shouted. She looked around for the worm, but it was no where to be seen. She noted that the car had stopped sinking, and the sand storm wasn't that far off.

"Well, I might as well try," Jess said. She hopped off the car and bolted to grab the box. She snatched it up and climbed back up on top of the car, just as the worm emerged and tried the catch her legs. Jess sat down and placed the box firmly in her lap. She took out the freeze dried beans and the water first. She quickly mixed the water into the heating plate and beans, and she heated them up.

Jess looked nervously over at the Anomaly, it seemed pretty stable, but she knew from experience that fact wasn't dependable. She glanced over at the storm again, it was ever closer still.

When the beans were done, Jess took the caps off each flare and dumped its powdery contents into the beans. She quickly swept away any extra powder that had fallen on her or the car. She leaned over the side, and jumped back as the worm came up for a strike.

"We have to time this correctly, Jess..." She muttered. Jess poked her head and shoulders over the side of the car and waited for the worm. As soon as she saw it's mouth was open, she threw the beans and phosphorous into its gaping jaws. Quickly, she grabbed the matches from the box and drew one out. Sticking her head over the edge again, she struck the match. Jess could smell the smoke as the match caught fire. When the worm returned, Jess threw the match into its throat and she threw herself back onto of the car.

Jess had just covered her eyes as she felt the heat on her skin. She could smell the worm burning, and she could hear it wailing. As soon as the heat had cooled down, she was brave enough to look. She was the burned up carcass of the worm and she turned her head in disgust. She dropped of the car and was sick.

Recovering, Jess looked up at the sand storm, nearing even closer. It hand gotten to the point where the sand was already stinging her eyes. She quickly tore off a strip of her skirt and she loosely tied it around her face. It was enough to keep the sand out of her nose and eyes, but it limited her sight to about ten feet. Jess judged which direction she was facing, and she ran off towards where she remembered the Anomaly had been.

As she trudged close to the Anomaly, she took off the fabric from her face and her heart sank. A terrible feeling rose into her and she felt her eyes begin to water, not from the sand. The Anomaly was locked. They had locked her, pregnant Jess, here with a sand storm and giant killer worms with no way of ever getting home.

* * *

**Please Review! Your words mean everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well now! There will be two more chapters in this fic... One real chapter and then an Epilogue! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There's no need to be angry," Matt said calmly.

"I don't like this Matt," Becker grunted. Angry was an understatement. He was pissed. When he had gotten back to the Anomaly, he waited for Matt and Emily. When they had arrived, they were in the process of organizing a team to go through and rescue Jess from whatever prehistoric hell she was trapped in. Unfortunately, a giant worm had come shooting out of the Anomaly, killing a security guard. The worm had scurried away before they were able to shoot it with the EMDs, and they were forced to lock the Anomaly... With Jess on the other side still.

"She'll be fine, we'll open it up in a second," Matt said. Becker held back his urge to open the Anomaly, throw Emily through, lock it, and tell Matt that she'd be fine. Although Emily probably would be perfectly fine, she was a field agent and she was used to dealing with the creatures. She was also used to going through the Anomalies, but Jess wasn't. Jess took care of the computer things and didn't deal with the creatures first hand. She never had any experience in the strange worlds of the past, or even the future. Becker was terrified a situation might arise that Jess wouldn't be able to get herself out of and something might happen to her, and he wouldn't be there to protect her.

"You don't know that for sure! We need to unlock that damn thing and help her! She might already be injured or-" Becker couldn't finish. Her turned away from the group with a frustrated scowl. This was exactly what he constantly worried about. If he was to have a family, he wanted them safe and protected. With Abby and Connor, they were experienced and took care of themselves. If any situation arose with them, they could help each other. They could take care of Sarah. Their family was secure. But Jess couldn't, and he didn't like it.

"I'm sure she's fine, but we can unlock the Anomaly and go through to help Jess," Matt said. Matt moved closer to Becker and his voice lowered. "We'll bring her back, but we must stick together, okay?"

Becker nodded with a straight face, he intended on bringing Jess -and themselves- back safe, at any cost. He turned back towards the group and motioned to two of his men, "You two come with us. Bring rifles. We don't know how many more worms, if any, there'll be on the other side."

Matt, Becker, and the two security guards got ready and positioned themselves in front of the Anomaly. Matt turned to nod to Emily, who was operating the locking mechanism in Connor's stead, "Alright, unlock it. Wait 2 minutes before locking it again. Unlock it in fifteen minutes so that we can come back. If we don't come through, lock it again and open it in fifteen minutes." Emily nodded and hit the great big threatening button which unlocked the Anomaly. Becker thought to himself that Connor must have installed the large red button on purpose, he seemed to like doing things like that.

When the Anomaly had reached full size, Becker motioned for the group to move through it. They charged to the other side and came to an abrupt halt.

As they reached the prehistoric world, they were met by a vicious sandstorm. The entire team brought their shirt collars up over their mouths and noses. Becker put his sunglasses on and leered at the unfamiliar landscape stretched out in front of him. Off in the distance, Becker could just make out a red shape that resembled the little sedan Jess had just started driving. He pointed it out the Matt and Matt nodded in acknowledgment. "We've got to get to her," Matt screamed. "She won't survive for long in a sandstorm like this," Becker felt a twinge in his stomach at Matt's latest words. He tried not to think about the possibilities of what might have happened to Jess while he was trapped on the other side of the Anomaly; she might have hurt herself while coming through, or she might have suffocated in the sandstorm, or she might have been attacked by some of those worms. Just as he said it, he yelled at himself.

_She's fine._

Becker took his eyes off Matt and looked back out at the desert. He thought he saw a splash of pink making its way across the sand, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked. (Just making sure you're reading... The real passage was "but his attention was diverted as another worm shot up out of the sand at Matt.) Matt staggered and fell to the ground, wrestling with the worm, which was trying to latch on to his face. The worm's jaws were round and open wide, its sharp teeth protruding from its gums. The worm was so white, and almost transparent. Becker could see its veins pulsating through its body, and Becker aimed for what he assumed was the worms heart. He shot the worm about five times with the EMD before it went limp and detached from Matt. As the first worm hit the sand, three more shot up towards the group.

Matt motioned for everyone to run back through the Anomaly. With out thinking, Becker followed. He had just seen a worm catch one of his men before he fell back into the car park. He heard Matt scream to Emily for her to close the Anomaly. Emily did as told and immediately ran to the group, "What happened?" She looked them over and a confused look came onto her face, "Where's the second guard? Where's _Jess?"_ She asked.

Becker turned away from Matt and the group, walking off a bit. He felt the groups' eyes on his back, "Worms attacked and pushed us through the Anomaly. One of them got Matt, but we downed it before it did any good damage," Becker felt a level of harshness crawl into his voice on those last few words. Why? It wasn't Matt's fault all of this was happening. Becker adjusted his attitude and continued, "We saw Jess' car, but didn't see her specifically. I thought I had caught a glimpse of her crossing the sand, but the first worm attacked before I could get a good look." Becker slung his gun strap over his shoulder and put his hand over his mouth. He rubbed his face and noted that he hadn't had shaved that day, he hadn't had time to before all of this happened. From now on, Becker decided, he'd go to work the same time as Jess.

"Well, are you going back?" Emily demanded. "You must, otherwise Jess is trapped in that worm hole -no pun intended- with out any assistance!" Emily's voice was raising, and Becker smiled quietly to himself. At least someone was on his side.

"Of course we are," Becker heard himself answer while spinning around, the ghost of the smile gone from his face. "Open the Anomaly," Becker directed Emily, looking Matt in the eyes. "We're going now," Becker stated. "I'm not leaving Jess there any longer than this, I'm getting her out immediately."

Matt's eyebrow raised in question, almost as if he were challenging Becker to issue another order. Instead, Becker took his gun in his hands and prepped himself for running through the Anomaly again, Matt did the same.

"Well? Open that Anomaly, Emily," Becker said. Emily moved to the machine and opened the Anomaly once again. Becker nodded to Matt and ran up to the Anomaly. They didn't get very far, as a nice brunette figure came through the Anomaly and slammed into Becker with enough force to knock him to the ground.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Last real chapter before the Epilogue!**

* * *

Jess looked down at what she had collided with, hoping desperately that it wasn't some innocent person. She felt better when she realized it was Becker. She felt much better. She felt better so much that she was able to rear her hand back and unleash it on Becker's cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" Becker shouted. He reached up to rub his cheek where Jess' hand had collided with his face. Jess rolled off Becker and stood up, adjusting her blouse and tattered skirt. Becker rose also and had a nervous look on his face, "Nothing happened like that Cutter thing, did it?" Becker asked Jess. She shook her head and mustered the words she wanted to say, "You locked me in another world! What did you expect? A kiss?"

Becker seemed taken aback by what she had just said. A look of sheer sadness and guilt crossed his face. "I did it, not Becker," Jess spun around to face Matt. It wasn't until she saw the person behind him that she realized a female voice had said it. Emily stepped forward from the locking mechanism. "It was me," She said. Matt turned his head to look at Emily in surprise. It was Matt who spoke next, "We arrived here at the Anomaly soon after we had received the alert. Becker was waiting outside it, he couldn't go in until he had more people to help rescue you, lest he be trapped as well. We began to set up a team to go through, and that's when the worm came through," Jess shuddered at the thought of more than one of the worms. She felt Becker place a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and she didn't shake it off. "The worm took down one of the security guards, and we locked the Anomaly. We gathered up our things and we unlocked the Anomaly again. I instructed Emily to lock it 2 minutes after we had left, and then to open it fifteen minutes after locking it. When we had gotten to the other side, we were met by a sandstorm, and we could only just see your car. That's when more worms attacked both myself and another security guard, killing the guard. We were pushed through the Anomaly, back here again. Emily locked the Anomaly for a second while we recuperated, and when she opened it once more, you came through," Matt explained.

Jess shot forward and grabbed Emily in a hug, "I forgive you! Are any of you hurt? Are you all okay? Well, besides the guards of course... I'm just glad you're all okay!" Jess said. She felt relieved and worried at the same time. Her attention turned back towards Matt and she started in on him next, "And you're okay, right? Those worms were horrible! You're not hurt, are you?"

Matt smiled and answered, "No, we're all fine. None of use were hurt." Jess smiled and turned back towards Becker, "I'm sorry I knocked you over..." Jess saw Becker smile slightly.

"I think that anyone who has the ability to knock me off my feet, has the right," He said. Jess saw his eyes go wide just then, as he took her in full. Jess realized that she must still be in quite a disarray. "What happened, Jess?" Becker asked. "You're missing your shoes, your sweater, and your skirt is all torn up!" Becker moved over to her and he searched her skin for any injuries. "I'm fine," she said. "I did blowup a worm with some phosphorus, though... Warning, beans may be explosive!" She joked, hope to lighten the worm comment. Becker would not be too happy about that, he didn't like it when she did dangerous things.

"You did what to a worm?" He asked in astonishment. "What all happened to you while you where through there?" He requested.

Jess moved so that she could face the entire group and began, "Well... When I went through the Anomaly, I traveled quite a distance before I crashed into a sand dune. When I came to, there where little dinosaurs, and the car wouldn't start, so I went to check the engine. I walked out in front and opened the hatch, there was the entire Sahara in that engine, it was beyond fixing. I climbed up on top of the car to get my bearings and I saw the Anomaly, the dunes, and the sandstorm. That's when the worm came and started sinking my car. I went in to the car and grabbed that survival kit you made me keep in the car, thank you for that. I made the beans and mixed I the phosphorous into it, and then I threw it into the worms mouth. I then lit a match and threw it in the worm, lighting that damn thing on fire. It was then that I wrapped my face in the fabric from my skirt and I started off towards the Anomaly. When I got there, it was closed. While I was standing there, a few other worms came and I had to dodge them until the Anomaly opened, and I threw myself through it promptly. Which reminds me, I'll need a new car dear, and we should probably lock the Anomaly," Jess finished. Emily jumped to locking the Anomaly and Becker moved closer to Jess. Matt spoke first, "I'm surprised that stunt with the phosphorous even worked... Well done."

"You are so not getting a new car," Becker said. "But you are getting even more respect, that was well done!" Becker gave a little chuckle and Jess ran to hug him. Jess broke off the hug. "Oh no!" She said sharply. Becker's face contorted with worry and he asked, "What? What's the matter?"

"My paper's where in the car! We didn't have a second copy, they were all hand written!" Jess realized that her and Connor's project would have to be started completely from scratch now. She was startled when Becker started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"You left your papers in the kitchen this morning, they're perfectly fine!" Becker said. Jess felt relieved, her worries were gone. "Oh thank god!" Jess said. "I was terrified!" It was then that Matt and Emily both joined in with Becker laughing. "What? Why are you all laughing at me?" Jess asked. Matt stopped for a moment, "Only you, Jess, would be this worried about papers and not giant worms."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Epilogue

**And here it is! The final installment! Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

"Ready to go Jess?" Becker asked. He saw her jump in her chair and he chuckled a bit. "Sorry I scared you," he said. Jess turned around and smiled at him. "Better you than a giant worm," She said with a bright smile. "I've got to finish up this report before I'll be ready to go. You can go on ahead of me, I'll be home in half an hour," Jess said. Becker smiled and reminded her, "You don't have a car anymore... I'll wait."

Jess smiled and nodded, she spun around and began typing like crazy. Becker left the hub and walked around the ARC. They had returned to the ARC after Jess had cleaned up. Becker had left a few of his men to watch the Anomaly and to get the worm back through to it's home in the past.

He went to the armoury and made sure everything was in order. There were a few of his security personnel still here, finishing up loose ends. Jess had insisted on coming into work and writing up the report, even in light of what happened. Becker would have preferred to stay home and relax for the half a day before coming into work and writing up the family notices for those two men who had died today. He never got used to writing those notices, and he hated each one. He supposed it was a part of the natural order, but he felt responsible for every man and woman who died under him.

Becker passed the armoury and moved on down the corridor. He looked in on Connor, who was working intently on some tech thing on his work desk. He looked so much more grown up to Becker now, even though Connor was much older than Becker. Before Sarah was born, Connor wasn't himself. Since Cutter's dead and the Cretaceous, Connor was different. It took Abby two and a half years to bring Connor back to himself after Philips death. When Sarah was born, Connor was so happy, both he and Abby were. Sarah had brought a somewhat revelation to everyone in the ARC, even thought their jobs were dangerous they still deserved happiness and a family. It was the driving force between Matt and Emily finally getting together, and it provided the drive Becker had needed to ask Jess out.

Becker move on, and he looked in on the menagerie. Emily was feeding the animals and keeping Rex company in Abby's stead. When Emily and Matt had gotten together, they dated for only four months before getting married. They still hadn't had a child, and they decided they might not wish to, they didn't know what might happen to the child due to Emily being from the past and Matt being from the future.

As Becker moved on, he lingered in the center of the hallway. He realized, suddenly, that he had just put more thought into the other two relationships than he had ever put into his own. It hit him all of a sudden, he and Jess were together. They were married with a child on the way. They lived together, and they were happy. So long had he reserved his feelings for her, even though she made her feelings partially known, to keep her safe. He felt as though everything he touched and loved was ruined. He needed to stop thinking like that and start thinking like a man in love.

He looked up and saw Matt's silhouette down the hallway. The shape got closer and he soon stepped into the light, "You alright?" Matt asked. "I apologize for this morning, I did what had to be done, and I did not enjoy it. We never should have locked that Anomaly on Jess, and I'm sorry..." Matt apologized. Becker smiled and replied, "We're fine. I understand you did what you needed to, and I respect that." Matt nodded in acknowledgment, and he turned to walk away.

"But Matt," Becker called Matt back. Matt turned in attention. "Never stand in my way of saving Jess ever again, or you'll be returned the favour of an EMD shot," Becker said, only half joking. Matt gave a small smile and walked away. Becker caught sight of the time and made his way back to the ADD.

HE entered the main room and saw that Jess was ready to go, holding her backs and smiling. Becker walked up to her and held out his elbow to her. She slid her arms in his and they walked out to the car. Becker opened the door for Jess and closed it again after she had climbed in, and then he made his way to his side and got in. He turned on the truck and they made their way to home. Home. Their home. Becker smiled and looked over at Jess. His Jess.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
